Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to displays and more particularly relates to modifying display settings based on a user's proximity.
Description of the Related Art
In general, displays of information handling devices may include various display settings, such as resolution, brightness, contrast, etc. However, some settings that are appropriate for a particular use of an information handling device may not be appropriate for a different use. A user may be able to manually change display settings, but this can be tedious and frustrating if the user frequently switches between usage modes, such as converting a tablet computer to a laptop-type computer, and vice-versa. Thus, it may be beneficial to dynamically change the display settings of an information handling device based on a user's proximity to the information handling device.